uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Curveball
Plot After watching a TV piece that has Daniel leaving the hospital with Molly, Daniel and Betty are approached by Cal with an invite to a Mets game in order to promote Mode's "Wedding Issue" Cal is pleased with Daniel's transformation from playboy to devoted husband, making him a media darling, even landing an interview on The View. Betty is later visited by Matt, who drops by to give Betty a portrait of her that freaks out Amanda. Betty gets an offer from Matt about moving in together, and accepts the offer. However, just as she got off the phone with Matt, she sees Henry back in New York City. This makes Betty realise the fact that she still has feelings for her former fiance, as she follows his Facebook account to track his whereabouts. Meanwhile, Betty and Marc wait to see if their YETI editor interviews resulted in actual jobs. However, it turns out Jodi might be sabotaging their efforts, as Marc tells Betty that Jodie is into gay guys (in other words, Marc). After an exhausting day of interviews, Betty, Marc and Amanda run into Henry... and his new girlfriend, Chloe. They all end up making plans to go to Daniel's Mets game. When Betty tells Matt about this, he tells her that he is cool with this. Seconds later she gets a phone call and runs into Daniel's office to tell him that she might get a job offer as an editor at The New York Review. Daniel then congratulates Betty on landing the job. At Citi Field, Daniel is given the first pitch to throw out, but when Molly introduces Daniel to an old friend, Daniel mistakes it as a hook-up from Molly for when she eventually dies. Meanwhile in the bleachers Betty and Matt meet up with Henry and Chloe. Betty finds herself stuck between the two, leading to Betty's thoughts debating between the two on the "Fantasy Jumbotron", which is keeping score. After the game is over, Matt asks Betty why she was afraid to tell Henry about the two moving in together. At home, Betty becomes more conflicted when she tells Hilda that she is still not over Henry. Hours later at the apartment, Daniel finds Molly's behavior really weird, as she always talks about who he'll hook up with after her death. Daniel freaks out about what happened at the ballpark, saying that he doesn't want anybody else even after she is gone. At work the following day, Betty is still waiting for Jodi's phone call when Marc comes by to tell Betty that he has received a call, leaving Betty to encourage him. Betty then calls The New York Review and then shows up at the magazine to see Jodi at the desk. It turns out that Jodie wanted the job for herself, which devastates Betty. Marc on the other hand later stuns Wilhelmina with the news that he did get a job with Vogue. As Betty returns to Mode while crying her heart out to Matt's voicemails, she sees Henry's Facebook account that reveals Henry to be at City Park. As the two meet up and catch up with old times, the two say their goodbyes and share a kiss, as Matt watches from afar. Wilhelmina is extremely upset over being forced to work with Claire, when Victoria stops by and shares an icy exchange with Claire. This gives Wilhelmina a plan. Wilhelmina warms up to Victoria to find out just what kind of connection Claire has to Victoria by playing tennis, singing songs and drinking midday. Then Wilhemina discovers that Claire and Cal had an affair and ended up with a child. 241 Category:Season 3